the bond of three friends
by Flandre Izumi 666
Summary: a sequel to the last episode of the series, and my last story well, anyway hope you guys like it!


March 24, 2010

Pg1

Title: **The Bond of Three Friends.**

I stand in my room, looking at my school photo. There we were, wearing our uniform's smiling out at now non-existent faces, I sigh to myself softly when all of a sudden my cell phone rings. I instantly pick it up.

"Izumi residents Konata speaking"

The voice over the other end came out strong

"Hello it's been a while how are you holding up?"

I try to hold back the excitement in my voice, but to absolutely no avail.

"KAGAMI!! OH MY GOD!! It's been so long!" I squealed with excitement.

"YOU MORON! IT'S BEEN ONLY TWO MONTHS!!" Kagami's voice relaxed a little, "the reason why I am calling is to ask you... what College have you picked to go to?"

"That really depends on what College is close enough." I say.

"Well me, Tsukasa and Miyuki are going to the local college. So... if that's not too much trouble."

I cut her off. "You want me to come down, as well, don't you?" I say in a very sly manner.

"Yes, we all miss you, but that doesn't mean you can play quake three Arena during a study period!" She says like a mother sternly talking to a child.

"I will be down there quicker than you can say the embodiment of the scarlet devil!"

As I walked in to the parking lot Miyuki, Tsukasa and Kagami waiting for me at the entrance

"Good to see you finally showed up!" Said Kagami, who was looking at me as if I was a little kid who has done something wrong "well, let's get this enrolment started!" I said as we all walk inside. When we get into the main building I noticed that Dave is standing a couple of centimetres away from me. I clear my throat. "Well, it looks like fate has brought us together again," he turns to me and laughs "well, well Konata; 'how are ya' Sheila?'

Pg2

"Pretty good because we are all here together." Just like old times."

"So these are the three friends that you have been talking about?"

"Yes, this is Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki." Dave walks over to the group, "so you three sheilas are the ones that she is always talking about?" they all turn to look at him.

"Don't worry, I speak flawless Japanese." He says modestly.

Kagami was the first to speak. "So you are the Australian guy that she has been going on about. I should have known!"

"Yeah, that's me so... your Kagami a pleasure to meet you!"

Kagami blushed a little "the pleasure is all mine oh, by the way. This is my sister Tsukasa"

"So, are you the twin because you don't look like your sister? Well…maybe the hair if you grew it out. A little bit." Tsukasa smiled at him

"I know we don't look like sisters but we do have similar traits and it's good to finally meet you!"

Dave looks at Miyuki and says in a joking manner. "You must be the brains of the operation!"

Miyuki blushed and smiled "we all have our strengths and weaknesses. My strength just happens to be in the form of knowledge and besides, there are lots of people that are smarter than me!"

I walked over to the group. "Hey Kagami, where do we sign up?

"ARE YOU FREAKING BLIND IT IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!"

"All right, all right, you don't have to yell." I said as people gawked at us.

As we walked into the college I knew that I had made the right choice because when I looked into the door of one of the dormitory's I saw one of the most beautiful machines I have ever laid eyes on; 148.88 GHz 1 TB of RAM and graphics card that would destroy your mind, and to top it all off, it was hooked up to a rear projection screen... "THE ULTIMATE COMPUTER!" I said to myself. Kagami glared at me, "are you gonna gawk at that thing all day? Be my guess! But if you really want to see the rest of the campus follow us." She adds sarcastically "There could be other computers in existence!"

"All right I'm coming. Geez when did you become such a slave driver?" I mutter to myself.

Pg3

* * *

I sit on the bus waiting to go to my first day at pre-school. I see two girls walking up to the seats where I am sitting. "Is this seat taken" says the short-haired girl. "Sure it's taken by air." I motion to them to sit. "I'm Kagami" say the longer-haired and obviously older girl. "They call me Konata." We both look at the short-haired girl "Oh" she says "I'm Tsukasa, her little sister." I say smirking at them both "I know you, you're the shrine maidens. Is it true you protect the border of this realm from the evil spirits?" Kagami looks at me strangely "where did you get an idea like that?" "From Perfect Cherry Blossom." I say triumphantly.

* * *

After the tour of the college, we sat outside eating our lunch, I typically was eating a chocolate cornet when I look over at Kagami and say "so which end is the head?" We laugh, Kagami just smiles.

Kagami says straight back "you never change" with a smirk.

* * *

And here we are eighteen years later, repeating the past and starting a new school. Still together, still arguing and in for one hell of a rush. The college doesn't know what it's in me


End file.
